Konoha- A World Apart
by coolsmymiddlename
Summary: The Uchiha massacre doesn't take place,Sasuke is not hell bent on revenge but mysterious things are still on the the prowl. Naruto knows a little of his ad on to find out the adventure that awaits the duo.[NOT YAOI]


**Hello to you reader, ready to embark on a journey into konohagakure on the adventures of Naruto and Sasuke? Read and don't forget to review.[Smiley Face]**

 **P.S: This is my first naruto fanfic, so comments are appreciated. Thanks.**

* * *

It was a clear sunny day in Konohagakure. Classes had just begun in the academy. A small blonde kid with three prominent whisker marks on each of his cheeks was happily napping away in his desk.

" **NARUTOOO!"**

" **AHHH!** Iruka sensei, don't interrupt my ramen dreams, sweet ramen, come to papa" he drooled **.**

"did you listen to the lecture at all, Naruto. Yourgraduation exam is in a week and you arethe only one who can't perform the basic three ninjutsu."

"Sensei, but the clone jutsu is useless anyway, why do I need that to be an awesome ninja. I am going to be the Hokage! Believe it."

"Ha, like an idiot like you could ever become hokage. Only geniuses can become hokage not dead-lasts." Came a shrill voice from the back of the class and everyone started laughing. Naruto shrunk back down to his desk.

* * *

As the bell rang signalling the end of classes that day, the students gathered in small groups sharing gossip.

12 year old Sasuke had other things to care about rather than his classmates' gossips and worries. He had an important place to be at. His brother was going to allow him access to the Naka Shrine to see the stone tablet. He had not yet unlocked the Sharingan but he wanted to see what the stone tablet looked like. His brother had become the Head of the Uchiha clan after he attained Jounin rank a few years back.

Sasuke had never known his father as he was one of the victims of the nine tails attack. He had heard many ninjas talking about his father's contribution in bringing down the nine tails. His father's sacrifice had lead to a better life for all the Uchihas as well who were being slowly ostracized. Sasuke's mother had died when he was 6 from a mysterious illness which left Sasuke alone with his brother.

Itachi Uchiha had already been a chunin when their mother had died and so had been a legal adult who took up Sasuke's guardianship. He had been technically living alone from the age of 10 as his brother was always out on was one of the very few precious days where he could spend some time with his brother, he sped up eager to spend as much time as possible with his elder brother.

* * *

Naruto was walking back from the academy thinking about what had taken place in class. He was always joking around acting the fool as to atleast get people to notice him. The plan had backfired completely as it seemed to alienate him even more. It had always been the case ever since he could remember, people would shun him wherever he went.

Naruto knew there was some mystery surrounding him,He had gone upto the old man Hokage in tears when he was six and demanded to know about his parents. The Hokage had told him that he was an uzumaki from the village of uzushiogakure which had been his mother's hometown till she moved to konoha. He told him about his mother Kushina Uzumaki and how she was an A-class kunoichi listed in all the bingo books. The hokage had told that all the information on his parents were classified and he had refused to tell him anything about his had taken to searching for information about his mother as much as he could but nothing had come up. He had found a small note on a scroll about Uzushiogakure's destruction during the Second Great Shinobi War.

Naruto's desire to be a shinobi rooted from his desire to know more about his heritage and his current objective was to finally figure out that damned clone technique. He did not wish to disturb the hokage with this issue, after all he knew the perfect guy for it and he had heard he was back in town.

Shisui Uchiha of the shunshin, anbu captain and the coolest guy Naruto had met.

 _ **Flashback(6 years ago)**_

Naruto had the perfect prank ready. The shopkeeper was gonna rue the day he had ticked off Naruto Uzumaki the great! The paint was ready , balloons filled with paint and glitter were ready to launch. The shopkeeper was in his place ,everything was perfect.

3….2…1…..

 **CUT!**

The balloons launched and flew high and arched down to fall... perfectly on the shop's front.

"Damn, it missed!"

"I thought I had made the angle right, Serves me right for missing that sabotage class last week."

"Shit,he saw me and they are chasing again, really does being on the spot naturally make me the accused?,Not fair even though i did it" As naruto was contemplating the unfairness of it all, the chunnin ninjas were moving towards him.

"hmm time to run"

Naruto twisted around streets, running on roofs, dodging ninjas left and right. He was in his element, no one could catch him.

"Catch me if you can, losers,I am NARUTO UZUMAKI the future Hokage,Belie- AAAAAAHHHH" and a moment later he was groaning up from the dumpsters.

"Don't run around backwards, you are gonna fall" a boy wearing the standard chunin outfit was standing before him, arms crossed.

"yeah thanks, real helpful"

"why were you running anyway, oh are you the one that those chunin were chasing"

"umm no…. I am just very interested in running, you know.I am training to be a ninja, that's why" Naruto said nodding along seriously.

"yeah well that guy's pranks are so bad, they never work"

"Hey my pranks are great! Believe it!"

"...I did not just fall for that" Naruto looked affronted. "Ok, you are good, I hereby give you permission to train the future hokage" pointing towards the chunin.

"kid, I don't have time to train you but I like you. If u ever feel like you need help, come to me. But it's an exchange,alright? You do the errands I tell you and I will help. By the way the name's Shisui Uchiha" and then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Naruto had occasionally asked help from Shisui for some complex pranks and he had been a great resource, though the errands were a pain in the ass. He was the perfect guy for this. He usually hung around training ground 43 right after a mission which was on the outskirts of konoha and judging that he had just returned, there was a good chance he would be there.

Time to learn the stupid clone technique and kick ass.

* * *

 **So that's the end of chapter one, I have differed a lot from canon, the first chapter is just framework , Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
